


Skies get rough

by star_fields



Series: Getting Derek Hale his mommy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Scott, Completely forgot to add the sterek tag, Friendship, Gen, Its sterek!, Multi, epic bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_fields/pseuds/star_fields
Summary: Scott McCall knows Stiles Stilinski like the back of his hand, so when something happens to Stiles Scott decides to use his best friend's methods into solving the mystery of what exactly happened to one Stiles Stilinski.Was it a medical condition?Was it the Hales?Was it the Mob?Scott needs to know.Along the way he makes friends he least expects to, and gets closer to the mystery of "Scott and the Comatose Boy" (that's what he calls it in his head anyways, like the all good western movies he sees on TV with Stiles all the time)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All!
> 
> *hides face behind hands*
> 
> I'm so sorry for leaving you guys at the last story in that way... here have the next.
> 
> This one is from Scott's POV, and probably others too as the story unfolds, but know the main character of this one is Scott. Basically you see Scott as the super awesome best friend that we all want to see him as. Also please note that this is kinda cannon compliant in that everything is done, like even season 6b is over in this world and everyone is older and way more wise until Stiles goes back and its completely AU after that. I'm not sure how long this story will be so hang on for the ride guys. 
> 
> I really hope you guys love this little story as with the last one, that wasn't really completed because hey i asked if you all wanted it to be completed or a series. A series was the answer. How drawn out its to be I have no idea, depends on how you guys respond to this one and my own impatiences on not knowing.
> 
> Anyways thanks to everyone who read, subscribed, kudo'd, bookmarked and commented on the first part of this story. My love goes out to each and every one of you guys. Mwah Mwah
> 
> as usual i don't own TW nor its characters just this little story
> 
> enjoy!

Scott McCall knew how his world worked, he knew he had asthma, he lived with his mom after his father walked out on them, he knew that he was on the bottom of the school ladder, and he knew he had only one best friend that he would go out of his way and do anything for that friend who was one Stiles Stilinski and Scott knew just as sure as the sun set in the west that Stiles loved him just the same as he did. They were brothers. 

When Scott’s world reorganised into including werewolves, kanimas, banshees, kitsunes, and other supernatural beings he kind of maybe forgot a bit about Stiles, he and his best friend basically drifted apart. But no so far apart that Scott didn’t have Stiles in his pack as second in command, not so far that Scott completely forgot about his brother in all but blood and definitely not so far that Scott hadn’t gotten a weird feeling when his best friend phoned him under the pretext of not knowing Malia’s name. Scott knew Stiles had been struggling with something way before the pixies attacked and after the attack Stiles went into some type of research binge. Something was seriously up with his best friend, deep in his gut he had a disturbing feeling that all that they had worked towards for the peace that they currently luxuriated in was about to crumble into itself. A deep sense of foreboding settled into his bones and no matter how hard he tried nothing could shake it. The day had gotten progressively harder to cope with after that particular phone call, his wolf was agitated and he could barely take it anymore. He was just about to leave this house and head towards Stiles’ when his mobile rang, Lydia was calling and it made the heavy stone in Scott’s stomach to sink even further.

“Ly-“

“Scott, Stiles is gone. As in I-” she stops and lets out the loudest scream that Scott had ever heard from her it caused goose-bumps to break out on his skin because not only was his left ear currently bleeding because of the loud sound, he could feel Lydia screaming all the way from her house. It also made him fall to the ground in shock and horror hearing Derek howling and the rest of the pack mournfully joining in as well, Stiles was gone. His best friend, his second in command, his _brother_ was gone. Scott lifted his head up, ear already healed and sang the song of heartbreak along with his pack. How would they ever recover from this? 

That is, he thought this, they all thought this, until they couldn’t anymore. 

Things slowly faded. 

Thoughts were replaced.

Facts of life rearranged.

New people were fitted in with the old, new memories sprouted where previously none existed.

Things had changed.

Where was he going again? Oh yeah, to Cora’s house, Scott remembered now. There was a thing with Stiles, as per usual...

# ___________________________________ #

Scott knew something was up with his best friend. Stiles never just wandered over to the Hale table at school and engage with Cora of all Hales, the most terrifying of the lot. The Hales were a pretty weird bunch, there were a lot of rumours spread through the middle school they all attended, in fact it was rather a bit of a production when one of the Hale children got enrolled into the middle school, which is when they first start to appear and not, weirdly enough, in elementary school like with the rest of humanity. That caused a lot of buzz in the schools and the general republic of Beacon Hills Parent Association. Word on the street was that the Hales _home schooled_ their children before then, something about wanting to spend their formative years with family to create a sense of bonding. It was all some new-aged hoopla that they all subscribed to, well at least that’s what Scott overheard his mom saying when she wasn’t paying attention to where he was. Being ten had its perks when he wanted to be invisible. 

All that being said, it was still rather odd that Stiles was behaving in this manner especially since he had never bothered with the Hale mystery before, which Scott accepted as the blessing it had been. God only knew what the Hales would’ve done to him for poking his nose in their business. Scott had also heard that they were part of the mob and that the Hales always did a stint with the New York mob group after they finished high school. Scott whole heartedly believed that especially since the older Hales all looked really scary. Just look at Laura Hale, and not forgetting Derek! Scott heard the dude went after the basket ball coach at night and threatened him with his older brother, and his uncle who was almost their age (how strange was that?!) to make him the captain! So you see, Scott was worried. How could Stiles _want_ to be associated with the Hales? It made no sense, and because it made no sense Scott was sure something bad was going to happen.

It had been a hectic day at school today, he had gotten so much of homework that Scott just knew his brain was going to leak out of his ears, Stiles told him that it’ll happen, and Scott believed him because why would Stiles ever lie to him right? Anyways, like he said, it had been a tiring day and he was sure it was about to be an exhausting evening filled with homework. Ugh, he was ten, why did they need to give him so much of stuff to do? Reading was hard enough as it was. Plus Stiles hadn’t shown up today, last he spoke to Scott was on Friday and Scott was now sufficiently worried on top of having so much homework. His _life_ , it was such a hardship at times.

Scott rushed into his house, flung his book-bag on the couch in the den and hurried towards the kitchen to finally fill the hole in his stomach, he hoped there was still leftovers from last night, he loved his mom’s meatloaf. After heating the coveted meatloaf he finally settled at the kitchen table to dig in, which was when his mom walked into the kitchen with a wary look on her face, the last time he saw that look on her face she told him his father was gone. The conversion did not bode well. Appetite temporarily forgotten, Scott looked up at his mom with sadness in his puppy eyes, she huffed a huge sigh and sat at the table with him.

“Scott, there’s something you need to know, Stiles-”

“Mom, what happened to Stiles? I knew something was wrong, he didn’t turn up to school! That never happens unless he tells me, and he didn’t phone in the morning either! It was the Hales wasn’t it? They had something to do with it! Oh my gosh, the Mob got a hold of Stiles, I knew it, I kne... gasp... knew... gasp,” 

“Scott, honey breath, you working yourself up into a state again. It wasn’t the Hales son, but Stiles is in a coma, the sheriff brought him in, we don’t know how or what happened sweetheart, but for now his condition is stable. I came home on my break to tell you now and see if you wanted to visit,” said Mom is her kind soft tone that helped with him getting his breath back. 

Scott slowly nodded his head in agreement to go to the hospital, still having not caught his breath back for any words to flow out of his mouth just yet. He knew though he was right, something had been up with Stiles and now his best friend was in a coma. Scott owed it to Stiles to get to the bottom of this. If it was one thing Stiles had taught him it was how to be nosy, and how to get people to fall for his sweet innocent act. Something was wrong with this picture, and Scott knew the exact place to start, the Hale mansion in the middle of the woods. Scott made a promise right there, he would find out what happened to his friend and when Stiles woke up again he would show him all his collected information and let Stiles decide if they needed to avenge anything. Now time to get to the bottom of things, first stop: the hospital, then the Hales. He was determined to solve this mystery and no amount of homework was going to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! OMG, can you believe it?? two chapters in one week... 
> 
> Hopefully you like this chapter. 
> 
> thanks for all the support! ^_^

Chapter Two

 

Because Scott was an only child he figured he’d rather get reinforcements before going after the person or people who put Stiles under. Just thinking about it gave Scott the willies, seeing his best friend out cold in a sterile hospital room only increased his determination to find out what happened and how to get Stiles out of the coma he was in. Something was seriously wrong with the picture his best friend painted with him being in a coma all of a sudden. It just didn’t make sense and Scott was going to find out what the answer to this mystery was.

 

The first order of business was to build up his team. He knew making plans weren’t his strong suit, practically every great adventure Scott and Stiles had been on was because of Stiles’ great planning skills. So with knowing that Scott still tried his best, and his best was to first get people that would help. Just before Stiles had mysteriously become comatose he had mentioned an Isaac, an Erica, a Boyd, a Lydia (Scott would have to be living under a rock to not figure who that was), a Jackson (really Stiles?) a Danny, and of course the gazillion of Hales (he was completely going to ignore the Hales because they were all suspects). Scott figured he’d start at Isaac, he really didn’t know any Isaacs but he figured there couldn’t be that many at Beacon Hills Middle School. Their little town was exactly that, little. Too little to have many people with the same name.

 

 

*___________________________*

 

He was so wrong.

 

By the time lunch had rolled around, not only was Scott still as friendless as when he started the day but he had found way more Isaacs that he had expected. He figured he should look at the people in his own grade first before going to other grades, and boy had he found many. There were four Isaacs alone in the fifth grade with him! Four!

 

There was an Isaac Matthews, an Isaac Lahey, an Isaac Roberts, and lastly, the most ridiculous of the lot, an Isaac Isaacs! Who even named their kid the same name as their first? It was so weird. Scott swore to himself never to do that to any of his future kids. His kids would be awesome with great names and he’d be an amazing dad, sigh. Okay, moving on, back to the Isaacs!

 

The first he’d approached and was then completely shut down by, apparently Isaac Matthews was too cool for school, Scott could just see the problems his poor parents were going to have with him, that one was going to be the new bad boy of the school, or high school when they all managed to reach there.

 

That Isaac was scratched out of his list.

 

Thinking he’d have a break from the Isaacs, he decided to approach Lydia next. Sadly that was a bust too, she looked at him like the dirt beneath her shoe, flipped her red locks and walked away from him. basically it went like this:

 

“H- Hi Lydia,” Scott stuttered out

 

“...” deep judgement from the porcelain skinned girl in front of him

 

“I was w-” she flipped her hair and sashayed away.

 

Scott huffed a huge breath of regret (read: relief) and promptly turned around and decided to amble towards the next Isaac who so happened to be right in his line of sight, getting pushed into a locker by another of the people on his list, Nolan Hale. That one was also bound for scary-dom. Scott huffed in annoyance with another Hale messing with someone he was sure he needed to befriend, Stiles had said so. With those thoughts ringing in his head and his suspicions about all Hales in general coating every breath he took, Scott marched to Isaac and Nolan and yanked Nolan away from the slender boy getting bullied.

 

“What is your problem?” rasped Scott, his chest beginning to strain

 

“McCall, mind your own damn business,” said an equally annoyed looking Nolan Hale, hair spiked up with sweat, eyes red and puffy like he’d been crying.

 

“Why should I? You’re messing with one of my leads!” yelled an outraged Scott, only then realizing he probably shouldn’t have yelled that out loud to a suspected Hale.

 

“Leads?” squeaked an up-until-then quiet Isaac Lahey

 

“I probably shouldn’t have said that out loud,” Scott said quietly

 

“Why?”

 

“Yeah, tell us why McCall?”

 

“Uh, just forget I said anything?”

 

“Are you telling us or asking us?” said a very confused Isaac

 

“Okay so maybe I may be on a mission to figure out what happened to Stiles because he’s now in a coma and he told me to speak to you Isaac and the last known place he went to was the Hales so I suspect them, I suspect you!” yelled a frustrated Scott, he really needed to figure out how to lie better but he just couldn’t

 

“Wait, wait are you trying to tell me that you think we had something to do with all this?”

 

“No, I mean yes! I mean I don’t know! That’s what I’m trying to figure out!”

 

“Fine!”

 

“Fine!”

 

“Fine!”

 

“Why are the three of you yelling fine at each other in the hallway?” asked a fourth very disdainful voice that probably thought they were all mad. Scott just hoped that whoever this person was hadn’t heard the entire conversation, no one yet knew that Stiles was in a coma.

 

He turned around hoping it was just another crack pot that would hopefully believe any nonsense he told them. Judging from both Nolan’s and Isaac’s faces whoever it was it was someone that freaked the both out, and for a person to freak out a Hale, that was a really scary person indeed, or a really big gossiper. Scott turned and looked at the person, then his heart sank to his toes.

 

“And why is Stiles in a coma?” asked a very calm looking Lydia Martin.

 

Scott was screwed, not only would she not stop until she found answers, but everyone in school and all of Beacon Hills were going to know about Stiles being in a coma.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, real life man. thats all i gotta say. anyhoo heres a chapter. its not beta'd neither did i have a whole load of time to fully check everything o if u find issues let me know! hope you like this. also derek may seem a bit off but u'd understand why as u read on. 
> 
> hope u like it!

Trees, lush green trees decorated the plains for miles and miles in front of him as he sat on the highest cliff side he could find. How he had gotten there was anyone’s guess, but the view was brilliant. The sunlight was warm and felt almost caring, as if it was enveloping him in the warmest of hugs. The sky was streaked with vivid reds, pinks and oranges, with tinges of blue and purple surrounding the whole thing making it look more like a painting than actual reality. Sunset or sunrise, he wasn’t too sure what time of the day it was, he just sat there looking out at the view, waiting. What he was waiting for he had already forgotten, any thoughts that were of substance slowly filtered out of his mind, and yet still nothing had changed with the scene in front of him. It was beautiful and breath taking all at once, so real and so close that he felt as if he could just stretch his fingers out to the skies he would come away with a multitude of colours strewn across his skin. 

He basked in the warmth, happy that he was sitting there, he felt as if he had needed a minute, something had felt too rushed but now everything was slow like molasses. That was exactly what he had needed, slow, a break something that brought him peace. He felt as if there was something missing but in the next inhale it disappeared like the dust in the wind. Peace reigned supreme and he basked in it. Finally a reprieve.

Until he felt a presence settle next to him, he closed his eyes just for a second drawing the last bit of comfort before he could face whatever he had to head on, a slight smile graced his face as he relaxed completely. Slowly he lifted his eyelids and tuned towards the figure sitting patiently next to him. She looked back smiling warmly, he had expected it, something inside had told him it would be her, that she would be who he looked at. 

“Mom,” he whispered reverently to afraid to mess with the peace he had attained and yet unable to not utter her name from his own lips, making the moment more real than anything else he’d ever felt before

 “Hi Mischief,” she smiled back at him, uttering her favourite pet name.

 He smiled at her with more warmth than even the sunshine on his face, at least that’s what he felt, he lifted his hand and slowly touched her cheek. Checking to make sure she was real, sitting there in front of him. She smiled and caught his fingers in her hand quickly like when they should play a long, long time ago. She quickly kissed his wiggling digits and released them. Then she whispered softly

 “Listen,” and slowly drifted away like mist in the early hours of the morning. Stiles was aghast but it was something he had expected from the second he felt her next to him. Within one blink and the next she was gone.

 He let her word ‘listen’ float around his head as he once again turned back to the view and gazed at the trees and the rest in almost hypnotic eye blinks. Slowly but surely he began to come back to himself once again. This time when he turned to his right, the same direction his mother had sat when she appeared, he hadn’t expected anyone to be there, he just had wanted a change in view, but there was someone there. Someone that looked vaguely familiar and yet totally unknown at the same time.

 Stiles lifted a brow in question, not yet ready to listen to another voice when his mom’s was the last voice he had heard. The person staring back at him smiled calmly and touched his forehead with quick gentle fingers. Instantly he slammed his head back towards the ground as images violently poured into his skull. He hadn’t been prepared, someone should have prepared him he thought hysterically even though thoughts of his own shouldn’t have even entered his mind as soon as the images began. He screamed in agony as the images ripped through every thought, every moment, every memory, every second of his life up until now. He distantly felt someone, probably the same person who was trying to kill him with a brain aneurysm, pick him up he was too distraught by the continued onslaught to actually feel much else. He screamed in agony and terror as the images continued, some were happy, others were violent and more were sad. It felt as if he had been plugged to the world’s memories, the world’s time or what happened during every second of every day. It was excruciating and Stiles could barely understand anything other than the pain.

 That was until he felt all of a sudden moor-less. As if his hold on reality was finally cut and he was freefalling into the abysses. He screamed again voice tearing through the peace and tranquillity of the environment surrounding him the peace he had happily been engulfed in a short while ago, but by then he was too late for anyone to hear, for anyone to help.

 

 

#____________________________________#

 

“So? Are any of you planning on telling me what exactly is going on or should I just find out for myself,” said Lydia as she twirled a long strand of hair between her finger tips head cocked to the side. She was all grace and dumb bimbo, at least that’s how she behaved but Scott wasn’t so easily swayed.

 Stiles wouldn’t have mentioned her if there wasn’t anything of substance surrounding her heck Stiles wouldn’t have a crush on her for _months_ if she was quality people. Scott trusted Stiles, he had never lead him wrong previously so he opened his mouth ready to tell her everything when a strong hand grasped over his mouth and he was yanked back.

 “It’s none of your business Martin,” said Nolan as he pulled a struggling Scott and a meek Isaac away from the girl with the sceptical look on her face.

 From Scott’s panicked glances behind him, he could see the look on Lydia’s face, it eerily replicated Stiles when he was sticking to his guns and finding out for himself what happened, just look at what had happened to Mrs Trapnore’s rose bushes.

 “Just walk Scott, we do not need to get her involved in our business. Now what’s this I’m hearing about you blaming _us_ for Stiles being in a _coma_?” asked a frustrated Nolan

 

 

#__________________________________#

 

Derek was stressed. He was so stressed that he decided he needed to work on his muscles for a bit. Hey, you never know when a cute girl would walk past and be impressed with all his musculature. At least that’s what he hoped. Although come to think of it, maybe he should switch teams for a bit considering all the crap he’d gone through for the women he had dated, one he murdered and the other who tried to murder him along with his _entire_ family. That just goes to show he was doomed with the female population.

 Come to think of it at least he’d have a much easier time getting his dick sucked by a guy than some girl who had no idea how the equipment worked to know the best places for the best happiness. At least that’s what he’d _heard_ but who knows how true that was considering he may have by mistake (no mistake at all he was super curious one day) and may have heard and seen it on a porn site and everyone knows how unreliable those are, they lie about _orgasms_ for Christ’s sake! He had scrubbed that computer so well after that, that he may also have also lost all the sites he had saved which had info for his chemistry class, Harris had been a bitch that day when he turned up without his chemistry homework.

 Anyway, dudes.

 He thought he was heading in the right direction, there were hot dudes too, he thought as he built up a sweat whilst doing push-ups as slow as he possibly could for better eye catching. He was on the high school lacrosse field anyways, there was bound to be a hot someone going past as he sweated with his shirt off slowly doing push-ups as sweat trickled down his biceps and triceps, his abdomen held tight and his back gleaming in the sunlight, a single drop of sweat dropped from his wet hair and slid slowly onto his eyelash then trickled onto his face that he had overheard many say angels wept over. He was hot and he knew it, people wanted to get into his pants at any moment and honestly Paige had been the unattainable, and to someone who had everything she was something to be coveted. Once he had gotten her, then lost her to his open naivety, he had sworn to never go after someone like that again, she may have been a novelty but even she had been someone who had been easily swayed by his good looks and smooth words.

 When Kate had entered his world she had been like fire and lightning, a balm to his sad soul. She lit him afire so quickly, he wanted her with a deep desire to own and brandish as his, she was older and wanted things to be secret. He had kept quiet, knowing she would be his only that way then he would show off. His uncle would weep at his feet when he paraded the beauty that he, Derek, had landed all on his own. But that had blew up in his face drastically and some snot nose kid had saved him. Some child that proclaimed to know Derek in the future, that _he_ was from the future. It made no sense. And yes Derek had had a moment of weakness when he found out the full truth, yes he had run, and yes the kid had found him and grounded him when all he wanted was to shift and stay that way until his mother, his alpha, had no choice to put him down like the animal he was. He had almost caused all their deaths.

 Ever since then all his family vacillated between being overly protective and loving him until he couldn’t stand it any longer, or giving him a wide berth and looks of distrust. The distrust was what made him want to howl with rage and sadness.

 Now that kid, Stiles, who had come back to the past to change everything. To save everyone for _him, Derek,_ was now in a freaking coma and Derek didn’t know what to do. So he decided to exercise and prove to himself that he was still that annoying teen he had been before everything, before all the loss and heartache and the what ifs. If the kid had come back to save him then the least he could do was try to be as close to himself as he used to be before everything just for him. If that meant becoming the giant douche he had been and the king of the popular crowd then he would reign supreme with an iron fist and be the most douche-y he possibly could. He owed it to him, to Stiles. When that kid woke up everything would be exactly as how he had wanted it. And if that meant Derek had to be and do all this then it was the least he could do. Until the kid woke up again, then he and Derek were going to have _words_.

 Being able to protect the stupid boy who had saved his life and that of his entire pack was just a happy by-product which Derek knew he’d have to have in his arsenal when the boy finally woke up. Plus he had a feeling it would be the only way he’d be allowed to run with Stiles Stilinski.

 Derek still figured for now he’d play it safe and go for a guy, what if the next girl ended up some psycho witch person hell bent on killing people for power? It could happen!

 That’s how get Derek Hale a boyfriend began and Derek knew just the person to help him.

Mom.

#__________________________________________#

 

Contrary to popular belief Lydia Martin was not a stupid as she looked. She had cultivated that facade from the moment she stepped her tiny little feet into kindergarten and she hadn’t looked back since. The fact that she knew words like cultivate and facade at ten spoke for itself. She knew what was happening with most people around her, she always knew because she made it her business too. Power came with knowledge so having knowledge led right back to being powerful.

However, if there was one weakness that Lydia accepted as her own was secrets. It was no secret though that Stiles Stilinski was out of school because he was in a coma. How that had happened was in fact a _secret_ and so Lydia needed to know.

 When Stiles best friend Scott came rampaging through the school looking for Isaacs, Lydia hadn’t known the why, it had bothered her until she found out it was in relation to Stiles. So she hung around, followed him and heard words like “your fault” and “the Hales were the last place” and “Stiles wanted me to make friends with Isaac” which meant something was afoot and Lydia was going to get to the bottom of it.

 She approached Scott knowing the boy would spill it out in no time. What she hadn’t counted on was that one of the accused Hales would be around. She had misjudged. It seemed to be something bigger that the Hales wanted to contain. That piqued Lydia’s curiosity even more. She needed to know what was happening. She needed to know how everything was connected. What she did know was that the Hales were somehow involved.

 A plan was slowly formulating in her mind and Jackson looked at her strangely. They were almost to approaching high school and appearances needed to be kept. Who better suited than one of the richest families in Beacon Hills only son to fill the spot of loving boyfriend to the most popular and highest scoring teen in the school? But that was all a side thing, for now she needed information and who better than Jackson’s best friend Danny.


End file.
